G-protein coupled receptors (GPCRs) constitute a major class of proteins responsible for transducing a signal within a cell. GPCRs have three structural domains: an amino terminal extracellular domain, a seven transmembrane domain containing seven transmembrane domains, three extracellular loops, and three intracellular loops, and a carboxy terminal intracellular domain. Upon binding of a ligand to an extracellular portion of a GPCR, a signal is transduced within the cell that results in a change in a biological or physiological property of the cell. GPCRs, along with G-proteins and effectors (intracellular enzymes and channels modulated by G-proteins), are the components of a modular signaling system that connects the state of intracellular second messengers to extracellular inputs.
The GPCR protein superfamily can be divided into five families: Family I, receptors typified by rhodopsin and the β-2-adrenergic receptor and currently represented by over 200 unique members (Dohlman et al., Annu. Rev. Biochem. 60:653-688 (1991)); Family II, the parathyroid hormone/calcitonin/secretin receptor family (Juppner et al., Science 254:1024-1026 (1991); Lin et al., Science 254:1022-1024 (1991)); Family III, the metabotropic glutamate receptor family (Nakanishi, Science 258 597:603 (1992)); Family IV, the cAMP receptor family, important in the chemotaxis and development of D. discoideum (Klein et al., Science 241:1467-1472 (1988)); and Family V, the fungal mating pheromone receptors such as STE2 (Kurjan, Annu. Rev. Biochem. 61:1097-1129 (1992)).
G proteins represent a family of heterotrimeric proteins composed of α, β, and γ subunits, that bind guanine nucleotides. These proteins are usually linked to cell surface receptors, e.g., receptors containing seven transmembrane domains. Following ligand binding to the GPCR, a conformational change is transmitted to the G protein, which causes the α-subunit to exchange a bound GDP molecule for a GTP molecule and to dissociate from the β, γ-subunits. The GTP-bound form of the α-subunit typically functions as an effector-modulating moiety, leading to the production of second messengers, such as cAMP (e.g., by activation of adenyl cyclase), diacylglycerol or inositol phosphates. Greater than 20 different types of a-subunits are known in humans. These subunits associate with a smaller pool of β and γ subunits. Examples of mammalian G proteins include Gi, Go, Gq, Gs and Gt. G proteins are described extensively in Lodish et al., Molecular Cell Biology, (Scientific American Books Inc., New York, N.Y., 1995), the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. GPCRs, G proteins and G protein-linked effector and second messenger systems have been reviewed in The G-Protein Linked Receptor Fact Book, Watson et al., eds., Academic Press (1994).